Vegeta VS Goku What really happened
by jonthedit
Summary: WARNING : Rated T; In this bromance, Goku and Vegeta start to fight, and also slowly start having feelings for each other. What will Chi-Chi say about this? GokuXVegeta
1. Start-eh!

**Goku VS Vegeta**

**What _really_ Happened**

"Hahaha... You should be pleased. A low-class warrior like you. Seldom gets to play with an elite like me. All Saiyans are inspected for their combat skills at birth... And you were thrown out with the rest of the trash. Lucky for you, I happen to have fetish for trash." Vegeta snicked as he rubbed his index finger under his nose.

_Huh? What does that mean? _Goku thought to himself. _If I act like I know what he's talking about maybe I'll catch him off guard..._

"Yea... I do too!" Goku quickly stated in a proud manner.

"WHAT! Impossible... IMPOSSIBLE! There is no way you have a fetish for trash! THAT'S MY FETISH! THAT'S MY FETISHHH! Vegeta yelled angrily, quickly flying into a rage.

"I was just ki-" Goku was interrupted by the pure awesomeness of Vegeta.

_Woah... he's incredible..._

"I WILL NOT ALLOW ANYONE TO HAVE MY FETISH! IT'S MINE AND MINE ALONE! GRRRRRRR..."

Vegeta's hands started glowing with Ki.

"GALIC GUN!" He shouted with vigor and annoyance.

A huge blast started heading straight for Goku. Goku just stood there, in a trance.

_I've never seen someone so... incredible... incredible...incredible.._

The word incredible kept ringing in his head over and over again...Suddenly Goku came back to reality, and quickly dodged the blast.

"IMPOSSIBLE YOU DODGED MY FULL POWER BLAST!" Vegeta's mouth gaped in horror.

"You liar!" Goku was angry now.

"You didn't attack with full power! I can tell... I can tell... that you..."

"That I what?" Vegeta snorted.

"Nothing..." Goku sighed quietly.

Vegeta then let out a quick "Hmph" and fired lots of Ki blasts. They collided around Goku, forming a dust cloud. Vegeta heard a loud scream, but not the type of scream you'd normally hear...

"Ahahah YES YES YES!" Goku moaned.

The dust cloud cleared as Goku's eyes sparkled at Vegeta.

"I'm getting excited... I'M GETTING EXCITEEEDD! GRAHHHH!"

Goku's pants ripped in-between his legs.

Vegeta gaped in horror at what he saw.

"Wha...What IS THAT!" 

TO BE CONTINUED~

Review and tell me if I should continue ^.^

-jonthedit


	2. Power of Purell

It was a big poopie full of Ring Pops®.

"THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

"I've never seen something more vial, more hideous, more insaiyan..."

Vegeta seemed to slow down with each phrase he threw out.

_WHAT IS THIS? There's no way. NO WAY I'm attracted to that POOP, on his ass!_

"Oh. I see you've found my secret weapon." Goku's tone was dark.

"That's a shame. Now I'll have to prove to you once and for all that I am sanitary!"

Vegeta broke out of shock.

"You're DISGUSTING! Nothing you could ever do would prove to me that you aren't vulgar filth!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!11111111111111111111! " Goku howled

"KAAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEEE" Goku began.

"WHAT!? It's just like my garlic gun! It's time that I put and end to that an hero!"

Vegeta pulled out a bottle of _Purell Instant Hand Sanitizer._

DIE YOU!  
>-<p>

AN: Fuck Purell. I poop with my hands on my hands!


	3. Fillar

AN: Sorry for the delay, stop ragging okay? 

MEANWHILE

It was a beautiful sundown in Kawaii.

Everyone was a happy. Everyone except the ChiChi.

"Why oh why must Goku always have sex in city?" CihiCI moaned. Her tits bounced up and down and up side down slide. She sighed, noing that the japansee drawung style was the very damnation that set her jiggle bouncer.

It was as if the drawer was mawking her. Forever having a set of chest, never to be opened. Well, maybe opened a few times by Yamcha and Krillin, but Goku never opened it anymore. Only when he was just perioding around the age of 16. ChiChi sighed again, sitting at her wooden table. She pulled out a notebook of the old times.

Pictures showed her naked with Goku sitting on the clothes rack. How she missed that clothes rack. DING DONG!11121!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!111111!

Before ChiChi could hide her book of secrats the door smalled open!

IT WAS BULMA!

"Hey ChiChi, how'd it go?"  
>'Not good... *sigh*' ChiChi explained.<p>

"I know what will cheer you up!" screeeeeeeched Bulma.

"A birthday BEATDOENW!"

With that the Ox-King turned off his dick, tuned off his telepeeter, and began beating ChiChi with a paddle.

AN: NO THAT DIDN'tT HAPPEN TO ME ITDS JSUT MY IMAGINGATIN!


	4. The Airport

AN: If ur confused the chapte was a filler. just like original series

The _Purell_ smashed into Goku's Kamehameha.

The waves of energy sent off huge storms in the distance.

The Germans saw it and thought that England wanted to start WW4, so they sent off a

missal that had a big PEACE flag on it shaped like this: 卐**  
><strong>

The Brits (England) thought they were going to die, so they set off a nuclear missile back to Germany.

Goku and Vegeta both lowered the power of their blasts, seeing the missiles in the air. Vegeta stared at the missiles and thought

_Hmm... If Goku won't come with me and destroy these damn humans, maybe I can help them destroy themselves!_

Goku thought aloud

_Maybe I can use those missiles to kill Vegeta_

"WHAT?!" Vegeta was shocked.

Would Goku really kill Vegeta that carelessly? Did they not have a bond? WAS THE LINK TOO WEEK!?

Befoe they had time to react to the possible situation they saw the FLYING NYMBUS! The Ox-King was holding two objects and riding on it. Goku pulled Binoculars out of nowhere and took a closer look. The Ox-King was holding a naked Chi-Chi in one hand, and a paddle in the other. He seemed to be impacting the Chi-Chi repetetivly, but Goku was not sure because. In 3 seconds the Ox-King was gone, eating the missiles whole. **World War For** was over!

Vegeta slumped to the ground, with blood all over him? somehow. Goku confused and said

"Vegeta! You have lost! Leave this planet okay?!"

"..." Vegeta said nothing.

"Do you... really not care?"

His tone was soft all of a sudden.

Goku was confused.

"What do you mean!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT DO I MEAN!"

Vegeta tensed up, but realized Goku really didn't know and became sad again.

"So you really... really don't. you have nothing... none at all." Vegeta started again.

"VEGETA YOU BETTER SEXPLAIN TO ME WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT.!" Goku was angry now.

Vegeta's eyes lit up with hope.

"Sexplain? You want sex on a plane? I CAN DO SEX ON A PLANE!"

Vegeta grabbed Goku at the speed of KingKai and blasted through Airport Security.

He pinned down Goku on a Boeing-747.

"I like em big, just like this badboy!"

Vegeta took off his armour™ and began undressing Goku.

"Wha-what are you..." Goku couldn't speak.

It felt too good.

The tail... it sliding up his esophagus. His outer esophagus itched with the pain of a thousand words...

Little did they know Yajirobe had been WATCHING THEM WITH A VIDEO CAMERA FROM THE AIRPORT!


	5. History of YajiFillar

AN: Hi guys. Unfortunetly I ran out of juice so here is a filer to eat. 

Yajirobe snickered, eating his Snickers(TM) in his Snk(R) car. The greatest infrastructure the world had ever seen- $aiyan $ex $ales. Yajirobe had prepared a long timer for this moment. But when had he set the great alarm clock? Well, it started back with the Mayans of Ancient Egypt...

The great Hero Adolf Hitlercleus had just finished his work on astronomy when Socretes canned into the room.

"Adolf, why hast thought about nuthing but the heavens?"

Adolf just smurfed at Socretes, for he had found something beyound a man's belief. He had found Kami, and more importantly he had seen Frieza, although he did not known it at the time. Now being monotheistic Adolf was fixated on finding the Frieza. Each night, Adolf would use his telescope and stare at the stars, desperately waiting to see some Saiyan ass. When Adolf found Frieza, he found Saiyan ass. Then one day Frieza sent a message to Plato to tell Socretes to tell Adolf. It read, "MAKE A CALENDAR TO TELL PEOPLE WHEN THE SAIYANS WILL CREATE THE ULTIMATE PLEASURE SHOW." And so, Adolf created the Mayan calandar which marked the fateful event of the saiyan plane fapping. The Egyptians stored their message in their Pyramid. In Dragon Ball (not z) episode 82, Yajirobe comes to Egypt and finds the message. He then decyphers the crypt of logics and determines two male saiyans will sex on airplane. HE THEN SET OUT A PLAN TO RECORD.

And so, the history of how Yajirobe new is now knowns.

AN: I think i have my juice back now! I hope to continue soon!


	6. Chapter 6

alkxsdlsakjd[aowpelkadsmlxjcoiqweps,c;mpoajewpoim; asmd;lkwjdojsdksjtoirishdmmeidaytormnaime nhtishjyhiemoaksoihjwhonthoiwhowcnaniguckint a iwnasoiwhrouaysdutn ht eausidn tuiwahcnuint the bw n twha tbt he saiysnas the aht he aht ne hate aht e thfreizer a the and then thc ell aform the Buu anwa s the awns thjw he the naoiarpolane aisjhkahs and fgucking ashas thew auc f qa airlance the anc rahsd how canoukd ehmn asdkhkwjahad kjawnkdkw whyc akjcnakjhoialwdlkmma huiwhtiha nd wothoahtr thioa oihfoiahifuc mk bthae dt epolcie thabsmd kjhwakhxisudhkjhtaieuhsdktiuhaeaiuhdkad wtheb downbashdgt th e as downbgahdbskjsakjnt tghr downhjtasdjektb dbtbkwandrwinbddownnbtheawiht nfuxxxcktxheasidoadsawkherjkabigbrosaihdtherborthe ruhasuhfuhtubrohter hsadbthoeajsnd H!

Siasj!asjkhjkhohuhasdlknjosuiahdow/


	7. The Nimble

AN: Sorry about the last chapter! but I felt I shouldn't fix the last chapter because I love you. guys. I wanted to show all your preps that even gods can make mistakes too ;%)

% is a mustache btw! Enjoy! Here is what the last chapter was suppsed to be but fanfiction's editor is for stupids and then the machine didnt load. but i dont know if itw was their fault so plz dont ban me i really like all fans!

Goku went to super saiyand tree. Vegeta snickered

"HAH! I CAN FELL YOUR POWER! But why! WHY DO YOU LIKE LOOK RADITZ!"

Goku was confused, but when he reached to scratch his head he found he had a hair length of a Raditz!

"Woah! I look like a wom- Raditz now!."

Indeed goku did. He had the hair of Raditz, at least in length. It was not black like his black boots vegeta had put on Goku. It was not black like the black mascara Vegeta had applied to his nipples. IT was NOT black like the black peanus butter that was coated over his-

Goku's thought train was inturrupted when Vegeta let out a blast of Ki into the air.

"Sorry Kakarot! But I'm through!" Vegeta irriately huffed.

"n-N_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!OOOOOOOOOOOO111111111111!1!O OOOOOOOOOOO!"

A load roar coming from the airport doors was heard. It made everyone shutter.

Meanwhile 5 minutes ago with Krillin.

Krillin was at the dentist's office getting ready to have an annual cleaning. But while Krillin was waiting in the dentist chair, then Hatchiyack appeared! "ACK! NO!" Krillin uselessly screamaled in a useless voice. "GOKU!"

His cries were not heard, and he watches in horror as Hatchiyack put on a dentist's mouth mask and appron and pulled out a set of tools. He had a huge plyers and a gas mask.

Then Krillin was forced into gas mask and he passed out.

"-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

The same roar from the airport made Krillin wake up from the gaseven though he was over 9000 miles away form the airport!  
><strong>AN: HAHA OVER 9000 IM SO FOCLK!COLL!COOL*~!<strong>

**PS I LERNED HOW TO BOLD AND CAPS! HAHAHAHAHA I CAN MAKE COOL NOW!**

But who was making that mysterious roar! Find out in the next episode! **an: haha :)**


	8. The Conclusion of Part 1!

Right before the roar happened:

Vegeta picked up the Tree and through and then Ki blasted it so it was burning

"I'M THROUGH KAKAROT!"

The tree hit landed perfectly next to an airplane that was being fueled. The man tried to scream but the gas exploded before he could. It was not him. When the gas exploded it made a fly-by bird die and it crash landed into an airplane window and smashed it's long beak into a baby's head. It was not the bird or the baby who screamed. The mom saw her baby and threw it at the Burger King because she thought the Satisfry's had poisoned her baby. But the mom did not scream. The griller saw the baby, but he did not scream. Instead he put it into the stack of babies they used to make Whoppers.

**AN: IT'S TRUE! BURGER KING IS MONSTERS AND THEY COOK PEOPLE! (and the Satsifrys suck. Plz bring back the old formula and I wont lie about the babies naymore)**

But when the griller but the baby there he knocked a whooper onto a sleeping cat and then the cat freaked out and jumped onto a security guard. But the security guard did not scream. He tried to get it off hastily but instead fired his gun on accident and it shot something that cracked. He looked where he shot and saw he shot a video camera that was aimed at a plane. "Whew! I thought I almost hurt someone! I would've died for sur-"

Those were the last words the police man ever said. Because then Yajirobe roared

"n-N_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!OOOOOOOOOOOO111111111111!1!O OOOOOOOOOOO!"

While smashing the police's mans skull into millions of pieces using his bear hands

**AN: Yes, bear hands because Korrin gave him a bear potion to punish him)**

After Yajirobe let out his rage he criced. He criced so hard. So hard... so hard it turned on Vegeta agian. Vegeta looked back at Goku. He realized that he was wrong to doubt Goku's abilities. I mean he was a super saiyan with a tree! Even if he looked like Raditz now in his tree form, he was still fun at ping pong. So Vegeta and Goku both put their cloths back on and headed back to their homes. They would have sex with their wives- once agian, but would never forget their adventures together. Yajirobe's plans were ruined- years of planning only to be put into a nipple squeezing trap with no $aiyan $ex $$. But a strange noise filled the air- and it wasn't yajirobe!

'MHMHMHMHMHMHMMMMMMMMMMMMPGH!MMGGMHMHMHMHM!HHGHGHG H!MMMMMMMMMHFHFFFFFF!"

It was Krillin. When he woke up form the noise he tried to speak and found he had no more teeth. He had just a bunch of bloddy gums and on his desk was a note that read.

"Paid for by the Republic of Yamcha"

HE WAS GOING TO MAKE HIM PAY FOR HIS INSOLENCE AND HE WOULD GET THE HELP OF ALL THE HEROS!

**AN: Don't worry the story isn't over yet! This is just the next saga!**


End file.
